


Obdurate

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, smut is just one mention at the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Obdurate is another word for stubborn, originating in the Latin word for hard.





	Obdurate

**Author's Note:**

> Obdurate is another word for stubborn, originating in the Latin word for hard.

“Sex in the shower, they said. It’s _so_ erotic, they said.”

Derek held the ice pack to the lump on Stiles’s forehead and patiently listened to him gripe.

“They left out, don’t forget to wear your crash helmet!”

“I wish you’d let me take you to the ER,” Derek repeated. “You could have a concussion.”

“Pfft!” Stiles dismissed the notion as preposterous. “Isn’t your number one complaint about me my thick skull?”

“Well, among my top five at least.”

“Besides, no way I’m telling some doctor I slipped in the tub trying to fit my husband’s dick up my ass!”


End file.
